


Gaydrien Rights

by youreyeslookliketheocean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack to angst, Gabriel and Adrien both KNOW, lmao idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyeslookliketheocean/pseuds/youreyeslookliketheocean
Summary: When Chat Noir announces to Paris that he is dating Adrien Agreste, he and Gabriel have some things to discuss.





	Gaydrien Rights

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by of a tumblr post you can find here: https://toffee-bar.tumblr.com/post/183218340446/i-want-you-all-to-know-the-best-au-ive-read-for  
As well as the au where Adrien and Gabriel both know each other’s secret identities but won’t take their miraculous out of a weird sense of honor. If I could find the og post I’d link it but Tumblr is an ABYSS.

_ **Mr. Agreste, ** _

_ **Please for the love of god let your son Adrien out of the house. All he wants to do is see his boyfriend. As a heavy supporter of gay rights I- ** _

_Click_.

_ **Dear Gabriel Agreste,** _

_ ** I saw the news report with Chat Noir talking about his relationship with your son Adrien, and I just wanted to say how fucking dare you keep that boy locked up- ** _

_Click_.

_ **Mr. Agreste, ** _

_**Adrien** **deserves to see his boyfriend. Please let him ou- **_

Gabriel let out an irritated grumble as he finally slammed his laptop shut. He rested his elbows on his desk, feeling the beginnings of a headache arise for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Ever since Chat Noir had made the announcement that he was dating Adrien Agreste, emails had been pouring in non-stop for Gabriel to ‘let his son out of the fucking house’. He could barely get through the opening sentence of one business email before a new notification would pop up branding the subject title ‘Let Adrien Out’, or ‘Release Your Son’, or—Nathalie’s personal favorite—‘Gaydrien Rights’. Gabriel hadn’t even checked the news yet, but he was willing to bet money that dozens of new articles were being released by the minute on the topic of Adrien and his new superhero boyfriend.

“_Well I WOULD go out publicly with my boyfriend, but his dad just really freaking sucks_,” Chat Noir’s irritatingly high voice sang out in Gabriel’s mind, “_so make sure to email GabrielAgreste@fashion.em and tell him PERSONALLY how he should let Adrien out of the house_.”

Growling, Gabriel stood up from his desk chair and exited the office.

“Sir? I was thinking, and you should probably talk to your son about his…um…sexual preferences…before you tell him about the press. He hasn’t told you personally yet.”

Gabriel flinched as Nathalie appeared beside him with her tablet in hand. Had she been standing behind the door?

She walked along with him, nearly but not quite matching his pace as Gabriel made his way up the stairs and towards Adrien’s room.

“Oh believe me, I’m sure Adrien already knows all about the press,” Gabriel muttered.

Nathalie opened her mouth to reply, but Gabriel was already letting himself into Adrien’s room.

“Excuse me one moment,” he interrupted, before promptly closing the door in her face.

With a satisfied smirk, Gabriel wiped his hands together and turned back to face his son.

Adrien was lounging on his couch, senselessly picking at a stray thread in the cushions. He didn’t look up as his father let out a low chuckle.

“So you’re dating Chat Noir now, are you?”

Adrien sighed and finally met his father’s gaze with an utterly emotionless expression.

“Yup.”

“That’ll make for some interesting pictures.”

“Better than the ones you make me model for.”

Gabriel grinned, amused at his son’s spitting comeback.

“I suppose you’ll be wanting some freedom now, to go see your _boyfriend_. You know, he made a rather bold speech yesterday concerning how much I ‘_freaking suck_’ for not letting you outside.”

Adrien remained motionless on the couch, but Gabriel could see a corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

“Yes. He cares about me a lot.”

“Hmm,” Gabriel hummed, “well it’s not very hard to care about yourself, now is it?”

He crossed the room to sit across the couch from Adrien, and the boy gave him a dubious look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Me and Chat Noir are two very separate entities,” Adrien said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

“Adrien, give me the ring.”

Adrien shook his head, his blonde locks bouncing back and forth.

“Not happening. I already told you that there’s no way in hell I’m giving it to you.”

Gabriel grit his teeth frustratedly.

“Stop being so defiant. I’m your father-“

Suddenly, and in a swift movement, Adrien jumped from the couch and whirled on Gabriel. His fists clenched at his sides, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. It was a stance that practically radiated Chat Noir—an utterly _pissed off _Chat Noir. Gabriel could almost see the black tail flicking irritatedly behind him.

“You’re _not_ my father. My father wouldn’t have done this. My father wouldn’t have stooped so low as to become Hawkmoth,” Adrien seethed.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes right back, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood up. Although Adrien had recently hit another large growth spurt, Gabriel still towered rather intimidatingly over his son. So he expected Adrien to shrink back, or for the malicious glint to leave his eyes, at least. But Adrien kept his stance firm. He stared coldly up at his father, sending a surprising chill down Gabriel’s spine.

“I _am_ your father, and you are my son. Come on Adrien, I’m doing this for your own good. Don’t you want to see your mother again?” Gabriel asked.

Adrien snickered.

“I can see her whenever I want thanks to your glass coffin.”

“That ‘coffin’ is preserving her life!”

“That’s not the point!” Adrien shouted, screwing his eyes shut in frustration. “The point is, you’re Hawkmoth. You hid mom away from me for months. You’ve destroyed Paris countless times with no hesitation, and there is absolutely _no way_ I’m letting a _psychopath_ like you have my ring!” Adrien huffed as he turned away, marching angrily towards his window. It was already open, meaning he must have been out as Chat Noir earlier—obviously without notifying Gabriel. The twinge of pain Gabriel felt at that realization was surprising.

“Adrien, please listen to me.”

Adrien shook his head, calling for Plagg—who had been watching the scene warily from Adrien’s balcony—to transform him.

“Why would I listen to you?” Chat Noir chuckled, pulling out his baton. ”It’s not like you ever bothered to listen to what Adrien had to say.”

“Adrien-“

“Adrien’s not here, sorry. He’s about to be out on a date with Chat Noir. Good luck finding him.”

Gabriel furiously stomped forwards to grab his son, but Chat Noir launched himself out the window before he could even come within arms reach.

If Gabriel had thought the black clad superhero was irritating before, it was no match to the amount of annoyance he felt towards the boy now as he watched him bound over the rooftops outside. He got smaller and smaller on the horizon before finally disappearing from sight.

Gabriel let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. If his rebellious son was possibly planning on making another speech today, Gabriel figured he had better get started on creating a new email address…


End file.
